


Delirium

by xcited_lunch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Crucifixion, Death, Erotica, F/F, Guro, Horror, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryona, Snuff, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcited_lunch/pseuds/xcited_lunch
Summary: Rookie vampire slayer Eden West joins veteran 'Chica' in hopes of eventually getting inducted into an Order of vampire slayers that her father belonged to. However, the innocent college student may have bitten off more than she could chew when it comes to only her second mission to investigate a dangerous local vampire. F/F, snuff elements, you've been warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Delirium

Delirium

After her father’s disappearance last year, Eden West never expected her search would uncover an underworld swarming with vampires and slayers that hunted them. Her discovery of Francis West’s hideout in his private lakeside cabin a month ago revealed his identity as a slayer. Eden’s suspicion that vampires were likely involved in his disappearance resolved her into joining the war.

The problem? Becoming a slayer would be a radical departure from Eden’s current lifestyle: a straight-A college student who loathed confrontation. Fortunately, her father had kept an address book of those that shared his secret profession. Poring over it, Eden identified someone in her city listed only with her callsign ‘Chica’. Claiming to be Francis West’s only daughter, Eden eventually convinced Chica to meet and help induct her into their ancient order.

Nearby, a clock tower just struck midnight. The piercing night breeze ran a shiver through Eden’s body as she reflected upon the past week. She held her jacket close, lips trembling. Tonight would be her second outing with Chica. This time, Eden felt more confident. Her last adventure with the vampire slayer bore bountiful information on a dangerous local vampire named Markus Nightingale. Tonight’s mission had them tracking down his equally dangerous wife, Aveline Nightingale. However, Chica had yet to arrive. Nervous, Eden re-checked her phone to confirm the meetup time and location.

“Hudson Park. Midnight. Don’t be late. Dress slutty.”

“Slutty? Are you serious?” she’d replied that afternoon.

“Deadly.”

Eden sighed, certain this was the right place. Given her attire however, a concerned third party would have asked if she was lost. Her daring outfit reminiscent of a slutty school girl threw a modest Eden deep outside her comfort zone. It took some time to assemble with what she had. She dug out a black and yellow plaid mini-skirt she’d gotten as a gift for her 20th birthday last month. Next, a white blouse with half the buttons undone and a black denim jacket. Recognizing a sort of theme, she accessorized with a black and yellow tie from her father’s closet to hang loosely from her open collar, and slipped into some thigh-high white socks. Finally, she applied light lipstick and styled her hair with pigtails draping down her shoulders.

As she reached for her phone again, the screech of a nearby motorcycle rang out as it skidded to a halt. The rider cut the engine before removing her helmet. Her long dark hair flowed as she nodded at Eden. Chica always liked to make an entrance.

“Ready, rookie?” Chica asked as Eden stood, staring. After a brief pause, she snapped herself out of her trance.

“Y - yeah, ready.”

“How do I look?” asked Chica, adjusting her wing mirror as Eden assessed Chica with her gaze. She bore a dark crop top beneath a black leather jacket that exposed the faint outline of her abs and her silver belly button piercing. Down below, her short denim shorts and brown leather boots beautifully framed her glowing legs. Her skin looked smooth and tanned, and the soft, exotic features of her face exuded sexy.

“You look so hot,” said Eden, her private thoughts escaping her lips. “I - I mean…” Eden’s eyes widened with her cheeks flushed red.

Chica laughed before biting her lip. “Y’know, if you weren’t the daughter of my mentor, maybe I’d give you a chance.” She winked, giving a sly smile.

Eden raised an eyebrow. “Wait, are you -”

“Bi? Yes, I am. Now hurry and get on, we don’t have much time.”

“Sorry!” Heart spiking, Eden quickly parked herself behind the Hispanic woman. She wrapped her arms around Chica’s stomach and over her abs. Wow, they’re so firm.

“You brought a stake this time, right?” asked Chica over her shoulder. “It’s the only thing that’ll end those vampiros for good.”

Eden nodded, her father’s signature weapon stowed in her backpack. Satisfied, Chica kickstarted the motorcycle as both ladies slid their helmets on. Engine roaring, they peeled onto the road toward the Red Light District. The women blazed through the streets, forcing Eden to hold tight. She’d always considered herself straight, but her mission with Chica last week admittedly had her curious. Now, seeing and holding the Latina in this getup definitely fanned the flames. The tease about potentially dating her slightly aroused her. Taking a deep breath, Eden closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort of Chica’s warm body shielding her from the wind. It felt nice to have someone protecting her again.  
\--  
The two girls parked a safe distance away from ‘Delirium’, a night club owned by Aveline established in a seedy part of town. Surveying the club’s neon lights, Eden and Chica walked side by side towards it. A few wolf whistles and male gazes were directed their way. Anxiety gripped Eden, never having shown off her form so outlandishly before.

“Don’t worry,” said Chica, clutching her hand. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll protect you with my life.”

Her warm grasp sent a shock through Eden, mellowing her pounding heart. She wore a shy smile as Delirium’s service entrance came into view. Two men flanked the rusty metal door, watching the two sluts approach.

“Bit overkill with the pigtails and tie, but I think that’ll work for us tonight,” Chica muttered. “Just play along.” Chica broke contact with an unsure Eden and led the way.

“Heeeey!” yelled Chica, waving her hands as her hips swung in an exaggerated fashion. Eden’s gaze redirected for a short moment before fixing her focus.

“We’re the newest members of Markus’ harem, reporting for duty!” Chica laughed, slurring her words. As requested, Eden played along. She swayed from side to side, toying with her tie.

“Names?”

“I’m Rosita, and this here is Harmony.” Chica pecked ‘Harmony’ on the cheek, pleasantly surprising the college girl. “Some lady named Aveline put out a notice looking for girls to come hang and party last week?”

The bald guard frowned at Eden’s backpack. “What’s in the bag?”

Chica pouted, clicking her tongue. “Wouldn’t you boys like to know?” As their faces remained stoic, Chica checked her nails and flowed on. “A little somethin’-somethin’ to liven up the party, y’know?”

Eden’s breathing quickened its pace. The guards remained unswayed. With the scam falling apart, Chica took the bag off Eden’s shoulder and brought it over. “Fine, see for yourself.”

As they moved to search it, Chica moved quickly. She launched a boot into the bald man’s balls, pacifying him. The other guard reached for her, but Chica anticipated it. She danced gracefully around him, her arm snaking around his neck. Spotting the bald guard recovering, Eden surged forward and kicked his head to remove him from the equation.

“Sleep tight,” said Chica to her victim, avoiding his scratching attempts. Within seconds, his body slumped. “Good boy.”

“Oh my God,” breathed Eden, running her fingers through her hair. “What do we do with them?”

“We leave ‘em,” said Chica, dragging the men behind a dumpster. “They were hypnotized. But now we’re on a time limit. We’ll need to find Aveline fast. She’ll lead us to Markus.”

Eden nodded frantically, claiming her backpack before the two ducked through the back door. The thumping music of the dance floor disguised their brawl outside. Inside, the halls were empty, though anyone could pass by at any moment. Spotting a storage closet, Chica ushered Eden inside and shut the door.

“Keep an eye out, I’m heading upstairs,” said Chica, unpacking the stake and tucking it in the back of her shorts. As the wooden instrument fell in, Eden caught a quick glimpse of Chica’s white thong narrowly covering her crack. The brief image made Eden weak in the knees.

“If I’m not back in ten minutes, you take my bike and run, okay?”

“What? No, I’m not going to leave you.”

Chica scowled. “This isn’t a debate. I said I’d protect you. This is me protecting you. This business is deadly. One wrong move, and you’re dinner. Literally.”

Shrinking in the face of Chica’s lecture, Eden conceded. “Okay, I get it.” Swallowing, she pulled Chica into a tight squeeze. “Just, please be careful, alright?”

Chica blushed, delicately nudging Eden aside. “I can handle myself, it’s you I’m worried about.” Her hand lingered on Eden’s cheek before she snuck out to investigate upstairs. 

The next fifteen minutes dragged. Several footsteps passed by, though no alarms had been raised. Chica was running behind by five minutes, yet Eden kept convincing herself everything was going to be okay. She likes to make an entrance, remember?

And an entrance she made when she burst back inside, fresh scratches just above her breasts. Eden’s jaw dropped at the sight.

“Oh my God, what happened?” said Eden, looking over her injuries.

“What are you still doing here?” asked Chica, wheezing. “I thought I told you to run after ten minutes?”

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t now!”

Chica dismissed her with a growl. “Whatever, we’ve gotta go.”

Panicking, Eden pulled open the door to leave. But she’d only taken a single step when Chica’s arms enveloped around Eden’s neck. Eden squealed, caught off guard by the ambush.

“Chica!? What’re you…?”

“Sleep tight.”

Chica’s familiar quip haunted Eden during her pathetic attempts to break free. Choking, Eden’s vision blurred as she staggered, falling into a slumber in the arms of her traitorous mentor.  
\--  
It took an odd, unfamiliar feeling near her crotch for Eden to wake up. She laid on the ground, her surroundings also unfamiliar. It seemed she’d been transported from the club to some kind of warehouse. Head spinning, she struggled to shift her arms. They’d been stretched out as though she’d been crucified. She tried to look sideways, but her crushed windpipe hampered her ability to crane her neck. Fighting through the pain, her eyes confirmed that her arms had been bound to what appeared to be a wooden cross. However, pleasure began to exceed the pain. She felt wet near her pelvis. A peek downward revealed a shadowy head buried beneath her plaid skirt. Something slippery dipped into her slit, circling inside. Eden gasped, a sudden spike in ecstacy shooting through her body. The figure wrapped their arms around her thighs, immersing their mouth into her genitalia with ferocity.

“Ohhhh, no, please...” whispered Eden, but another rush came over her before she could say ‘stop’. Her molester knew what they were doing. Within seconds, Eden’s thighs shivered before she squirted into her assailant’s mouth. Euphoria washing over her, her legs went limp and the shadow surfaced.

“Ch - Chica!?”

“Bravo, bravo!” another female voice echoed, clapping her hands in unison with her clattering heels. As she came into view, Eden recognized her as Aveline Nightingale, rocking dark leather pants and a tube top. Meanwhile, Chica’s eyes trained on Eden’s bust like a predator itching to jump its prey. Eden herself hadn’t noticed her own torn blouse and the panties around her ankles. 

“Chica, no, what’s wrong with you? Snap out of it!”

Chica ignored the question, continuing her salacious stare at the vulnerable college girl. Observing close, Eden noticed Chica’s glassy eyes and blank look. Could it be?

“No, Chica, she’s hypnotized you!” Eden broke down, as she pleaded with her teacher. “Fight it, please, don’t let her win!”

Aveline sneered at Eden’s hopeless cries. “This stupid slut thought she could hold her own against me. Let me guess, she told you she could handle it all by herself? Arrogant bitch.” Aveline embraced Chica from behind, chuckling as she slipped a hand down the slayer’s shorts. Chica’s eyes rolled back as she oversold a blissful moan. 

Aveline continued. “I wasn’t expecting to have so much fun tonight, then you two delivered yourselves. Did you really think you could use me against Markus so easily? You make the perfect bait for your father to come out of hiding.”

“You know my father?” panted Eden, helpless after her tongue-fucking. “And you lured us here?”

Aveline leered, brushing away an indifferent Chica before approaching Eden. Kneeling beside her, Aveline whispered. “Like moths to a flame, sweetheart.”

Eden’s stomach dropped at the revelation. The entire time, Aveline had seen through them. Now, the women were at her mercy.

Aveline nodded at Chica. “Keep her occupied, won’t you? I have something I need to finish.”

“Yes, my Queen,” said Chica. She fell on all fours like a cat before prowling atop Eden’s defenceless body.

“Chica,” said Eden, tears sliding from her eyes. “Please, I can’t. I can’t die here. I don’t want to die. You promised you’d protect me.”

“Don’t be scared,” said Chica, purring before planting her lips on Eden’s. “I’ll look after you, sweet baby girl.”

Chica’s tongue reached down Eden’s throat as the rookie slayer melted into the kiss, the smell of her own jizz lingering on Chica’s lips.

“You heard her,” jeered Aveline. “She’ll look after you.”

Eden turned to her captor, glaring at the hammer and nails in Aveline’s hands. A second later, she drove a nail into Eden’s palm. Eden screamed, her body thrashing in response to the brutal mutilation. Chica buckled, unphased by the torture of her protegee as she persisted with trying to ram her tongue down Eden’s windpipe like nothing happened. Eden couldn’t stop shrieking. Her petite body couldn’t fend off the physical and sexual attack. The blood flowing from her hand contrasted starkly with the white fluid dripping out of her slit. Eden’s earlier fantasies of Chica had taken a dark turn, as though a monkey’s paw had granted her wish. Despite her fear, Eden’s body couldn’t deny the Latina’s advances. She’d been brought to climax already by the gorgeous slayer.

Slowly, Chica advanced down to Eden’s neck, tenderly sucking and nibbling before slithering down to her tits. Eden closed her eyes and prayed, her whimpers inaudible over Chica’s heavy breathing. “I want to go home. I never should have gotten involved. I don’t want to die like this. Please don’t let me die like this. Please.” 

“Hmm, should I swap sides?” Chica said, giggling as she carefully unbuttoned her shorts. Sliding them down along with her white thong, Chica tossed them before planting her thick buns on Eden’s tear-ridden face. A whiff of cum and sweat shot up Eden’s nose as she fought to breathe. Meanwhile, she could feel Chica working her breasts. Chica’s ass grinding back and forth across Eden’s face silenced her involuntary moans. 

“Lick it, Eden.” Eden barely heard Chica’s request as she continued searching for an air pocket. “You know you want to. Don’t you want to know? Aren’t you curious? Do it for me...”

“Listen to your friend,” came Aveline’s hypnotic voice as Eden felt her cold, vampiric hand rest on her shoulder. “In fact, I command it.”

A strange feeling overcame Eden as Aveline backed off. Her breathing grew heavier. The pain floated away, replaced with insatiable lust for the woman violating her. Heart pounding, Eden suddenly felt compelled to return the favor. Trapped in a reverie, she poked out her tongue and plunged it into Chica’s moist pussy. Chica yelped before breaking into a seductive laugh. “Ooooh, fuck, yes, right there, keep going Eden. Oh God, yes, yes, keep go-unnnhhh...”

Eden couldn’t describe her feelings as her tongue twisted within Chica, rubbing against her clitoris. Confusion? Intoxication? Whatever it was, Eden couldn’t resist temptation. She felt relaxed - comfortable with Chica’s cooch smothering her. Chica returned to Eden’s sweet spot, sealing her mouth around her hole before swirling her tongue and indulging herself in Eden’s juices. Eden’s sobs and prayers became moans and gasps, a false representation of consent to having her pussy plundered by her partner’s tongue. Eden’s toes curled. Her thighs quivered. Before long, a shockwave pulsed through her body. Again, she’d ejaculated into Chica’s mouth.

Unfortunately, the euphoric feeling wouldn’t last. Aveline snapped a number of raunchy pictures of the slayers before stashing her camera. Smug, she resumed her task. Absorbed into the mind-numbing sex, Eden disregarded Aveline’s movements. As such, she paid the price when Aveline drove another nail into her other palm. Eden’s conscious thoughts flooded back at once, her screams dampened by Chica exploding all over her mouth. After her release, Chica rolled over, revealing Eden’s petrified expression. Fluid oozed down her throat and all over her chin.

“Now, for the pièce de résistance,” said Aveline. She retrieved Eden’s wooden stake from nearby. Sneering at the primitive tool, she handed it to Chica. “Would you like to do the honors, slave?”

“As you wish, my Queen,” said Chica, blowing a kiss. As the Mexicana gripped the stake in her hand, Eden could only hope that Chica had been acting this entire time. That this was all some elaborate charade so she could strike Aveline with her guard down. That the sex with Eden came as a perverted bonus to the both of them. Any minute now, the real Chica would unveil herself and save this damsel in distress. Eden clung to her dream even as Chica circled her, crouching in front of her spread legs to inspect beneath her plaid skirt. Cocking her head, Chica reached forward with the stake in hand.

“No,” begged Eden, shaking her head wildly as the dream fell apart. “Don’t, please, nooooooo!”

Chica ignored her pleas, and thrust the wooden stake deep within her cunt. An ungodly scream erupted from Eden as though she’d been exorcised. Quite the opposite in fact. The stake had shredded whatever remained of her pure soul, a final corruption of her delicate body. A moment later, the large hum of the overhead crane announced that it’d been put to work. As the unbearable pain of her mutilated crotch consumed Eden, the cross she’d been nailed to started to rise. She ascended while her torturers cherished her spasming body. Aveline grinned as the tightly lodged stake did little to plug the bleeding coming out of Eden’s snatch. The blood loss made her drowsy. She could feel her legs twitching as they grew numb.

Eden West lasted for almost an hour, suspended in the air like some kind of depraved exhibit. The stake wedged within her womanhood mercifully sped up the process. Soon enough, her body began to shut down. Eden’s whimpers fell on deaf ears. Saliva dribbled from the corner of her mouth down her chin. She lost control as piss and blood ran down her legs, drenching her innocent white school socks. For the duration of the hour, Chica made out with Aveline in nothing but her crop top and boots. Chica’s delicious figure had the honor of being the last image Eden laid eyes upon before they gently rolled back. Soon after, Eden’s head bowed, her bangs concealing her empty eyes and dried tears. A husk of who she once was, Eden departed this world. The once graceful, bi-curious college student died as a slutty school girl out of her depth. She’d never stood a chance.

“You’ve done well,” said Aveline, pulling away from Chica to admire Eden’s desecrated body.

Chica nodded, snuggling with Aveline. “Anything for you, my Queen.”

“Leave her up as a message. Perhaps her father will come out of hiding at long last.”

Chica leaned in and kissed Aveline’s neck. “Perhaps.”

“Well,” said Aveline, smirking at her beloved slave. She caressed her. “I have no doubt he shall appear soon enough. Sadly, as fun and spunky as you are, I’d rather not leave my enemies breathing.” Aveline twirled a knife in her hand before offering it to her victim. 

“I understand, my Queen.” Without hesitation, Chica claimed the knife, flipped it, and impaled herself just above her belly piercing. The trauma of the stab roused something in Chica. Or perhaps Aveline conceded control at the same time. Whatever the case, Chica suddenly became aware of the vampire before her. Of her shorts and thong crumpled behind her. Of her bare legs tucked into her boots. Aware of...

“Oh my God,” she stammered, recognizing Eden’s crucified figure. “No, Eden!” I was supposed to protect you. Why didn’t you run? You were supposed to run after ten minutes...

“Don’t worry, you can apologize to her soon.”

Distracted, Chica found herself shoved backward by Aveline. She cried out, tripping on her discarded shorts where she lost her balance. Seizing her advantage, Aveline swiftly swiped her claws at Chica’s throat. It took a moment before pain flared around Chica’s neck. She gagged, her fingers grasping the four fresh lacerations that manifested. Gurgling blood, Chica collapsed to the ground like a puppet losing its strings. There was a sinister laugh, and Chica watched as the vampire straddled her short Mexican body.

“You - son of - hnng -”

Chica tried desperately to pull off one last insult, but Aveline silenced her as her fangs sank in.

“Shhh,” whispered Aveline, gently laying a finger on Chica’s cum-crusted lips. “You’re nothing but a piece of meat to me now. Just like your precious Eden.”

Aveline stroked her finger from Chica’s lips across her sweaty body before slipping them into her vagina. Channeling her enhanced speed, Aveline molested Chica while sucking her life away. One last groan escaped Chica as her body trembled from the dual assault. The orgasmic sensation betrayed her final thoughts of Eden before she succumbed to the darkness. As promised by Aveline, the hot young Mexicana joined Eden in death. Her head lulled gently to the side, eyes half-lidded. Blood pooled beneath her naked legs and leather boots as she posthumously squirted for the final time.

Satisfied that Chica’s body had run its course, Aveline wiped her mouth and spat on her corpse. “Filthy slayer whore. I thought I sensed your lack of virgin blood.”

Chica’s lifeless remains sold no reaction to Aveline’s tantrum. Snarling, Aveline turned to Eden’s hanging body and eyeballed the stake dripping with blood. This one, however. Enamored by Eden’s delightful scent, Aveline wandered towards the fallen school girl and peeped up her skirt. Leaping upward, she grasped the stake and wrenched it out.  
\--  
The ravaged bodies of Eden West and Chica (identified as 21 year old Isabella Torres) were found the next morning in an abandoned warehouse. The grizzly crime scene left investigators disturbed and drew widespread attention. Later that night, numerous explicit photos of Eden and Isabella’s ‘activities’ prior to their demise leaked onto social media. The images couldn’t be traced or contained, breaking the internet with conspiracy theories and crude commentary. 

No connection between the dead women could be determined, and nobody ever came to collect their bodies. The former warehouse owners, Markus and Aveline Nightingale were protected due to close ties with several politicians. As such, no other obvious leads surfaced. The case quickly went cold and their brutal deaths would remain unsolved.


End file.
